De l'existence à la vie
by Mnesyah
Summary: Temps des Maraudeurs. Ils se connaissent, ou ne se connaissent pas. Ils sont amis, ou ne le sont pas. Il y a ceux qui sont célèbres, et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Leur point commun ? C'est Poudlard, la magie. C'est un monde en guerre. Et un choix à faire.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Mnesyah

**Petits maux de 'Syah :** Après refonte d'une grande partie de l'intrigue, des personnages, voici le retour d'Histoires d'Adolescents. A la relecture, l'ancienne version ne me plaisait guère et j'avais l'impression d'être bloquée avec la trame générale de la fic. Donc je reviens, avec une nouvelle version et deux nouveaux bêta-lecteurs, Phil et Ysfrael, que je remercie bien bas pour leur aide, leur patience et leurs précieux conseils. Sachez que, cette fois, l'intrigue est déjà prévue du début à la fin, dans le détail. Et qu'elle appellera très probablement à une suite.

**Disclamers :** Mis à part certains personnages, le scénario et une certaine conception de la magie, rien n'est à moi. Tout est à JK Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent dessus.

**Résumé général :** Ils se connaissent, ou ne se connaissent pas. Ils sont amis, ou ne le sont pas. Il y a ceux qui sont célèbres, et ceux dont on connait à peine le nom. Leur point commun ? C'est Poudlard, c'est la magie. C'est un monde en guerre. Et un choix à faire.

* * *

**De l'existence à la vie**  
**Prologue**

* * *

La grande aiguille n'avait pas encore entamé le dernier quart du cadran lorsqu'elle pénétra sur le Quai 9 3/4. L'endroit grouillait déjà de familles et de cris, tantôt nerveux, tantôt enthousiastes et par dessus le brouhaha, le sifflement du grand train en robe de fer carmin résonna. Les récents évènements ne semblaient guère capables de refroidir l'ambiance fiévreuse de ce jour de rentrée.

Impulsant une poussée sur le lourd chariot, Lily se mit en mouvement, dégageant le chemin juste alors qu'un couple et leur enfant traversaient le passage magique. Plus loin, elle aperçut Potter et sa bande d'amis qui riaient tout en fixant, l'œil brillant, Rogue. Lourd soupir. Ceux-là ne grandiraient donc jamais ? A leur âge, il aurait été temps pourtant ! Malgré tout, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ravalant son sarcasme au souvenir des mots du Serpentard. Qu'il se débrouille tout seul, après tout, puisque c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. A un contre quatre, elle lui souhaitait bien du bonheur.

Habilement, elle manœuvrait l'engin chargé de malles le long du quai, guettant indifféremment un compartiment ou Juliet. L'un mènerait probablement à l'autre. Si elle en croyait le dernier hibou reçu, son amie devait être arrivée depuis une bonne demi-heure. Restait à espérer qu'elle n'avait pas passé son temps à flirter avec ce garçon de Poufsouffle, sinon la rousse pouvait dire adieu au compartiment et à ses banquettes moelleuses.

"_Eh ! Evans !_"

Le cri attira son attention vers la droite alors que, bataillant des coudes, Potter se frayait un chemin. Aussitôt, elle continua de poursuivre sa route, pressant les gens de lui céder le passage. En vain, puisqu'il la rattrapa sans trop de mal. Et sans même remarquer qu'elle le fuyait comme la peste. Il était bien trop tôt dans l'année pour voir Potter. Définitivement. Mais, comme toujours, il ne vit rien - ou l'imita bien - et un sourire arrogant flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il l'attrapait par l'épaule et la forçait à se retourner vers lui, sûr de la réussite de son plan. Qu'importe de quel plan tordu, puéril et stupide il pouvait bien s'agir.

"_Je t'ai rapporté un cadeau de France !_ clama-t-il, tout fier. Merlin, il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot comme ça.  
- _Je n'en veux pas._"

Plutôt mourir que de recevoir quelque chose de ce gamin gâté qui pensait tenir le monde dans la paume de sa main.

"_Je suis sûr que si._"

Par la baguette de Morgane, que n'avait-il donc pas compris dans sa phrase ?

"_Potter, je vais le dire avec des mots simples pour que tu comprennes. Je refuse d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de ta part. Même si ce sont des perles chinoises enchantées, même si c'est la dernière robe de soirée à la mode aux Etats-Unis, même si c'est un bijou ou tout autre objet tellement cher que c'en est indécent._"

Le ton était monté progressivement, attirant quelques regards curieux et nombre de sourires moqueurs. Potter et Evans, voilà qui les donnerait à cancaner pendant le voyage. Les idiots. Bien sûr, elle se serait bien passée de cette altercation. Mais cet imbécile avait l'art de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Et elle doutait que le problème se situait de son côté. Fortement. Après tout, elle vivait très bien son absence et ne demandait même que ça. C'était lui qui s'obstinait à continuer, prenant plaisir à la harceler. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Probablement parce que, selon les conceptions tordues de son cerveau tordu, c'était 'marrant' la chasse aux filles. Idiot.

"_Ca ne m'a rien coûté._"

A l'entendre, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait trouvé comment contrer l'Avada Kedavra. Rien que ça.

"_C'est un French Kiss, Evans_, ajouta-t-il, fier de son petit effet.  
- _Va embrasser le Saule Cogneur_" soupira-t-elle, agacée, avant de se détourner pour continuer ses recherches.

* * *

La porte qui claqua en se refermant ne le fit même pas lever les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Le parfum de la fille suffisait amplement à les identifier. Au lieu de cela, il tourna la page, sans trop se presser pour faire de l'espace dans le compartiment.

"_McIntyre, de la place._"

La voix, sèche et acide, le fit grimacer. Décidemment, il n'aimait pas cette fille insupportable. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu être la sage et calme poupée comme Narcissa Malefoy. Ou encore l'aguicheuse sulfureuse comme Eve Zabini. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle décide d'être cette agaçante grinçante aux boucles brunes trop anglaises et à l'assurance trop royale. Parfois, il rêvait de la faire taire. Seulement, par dessus le marché, il avait fallu qu'elle soit Siwan Rosier et que son jumeau, Evan, soit son meilleur ami.

Alors, à la place, il se décala vers la fenêtre, ôtant les pieds de la banquette en face. Elle ne le remercia pas, elle ne le faisait jamais. Comme si c'était elle qu'il servait, et non pas Evan. D'un autre côté, il ne se souciait pas de ses remerciements si ça la faisait taire. Et sans doute devrait-il remercier Morgane qu'elle n'ait pas la voix horriblement aiguë de cette psychopathe de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_Que lis-tu, McIntyre ?_"

Ou pas.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, de grogner ou même de se taire, des doigts apparurent dans son champ de vision, s'emparant du grimoire. Décidé à l'ignorer, il reporta son regard vers l'extérieur, l'oreille dérangée par le froissement incessant des pages qu'elle tournait. Insupportable. Vraiment. Comment faisait Severus pour rester aussi souvent en sa compagnie ?

"_Il lui dit bonjour quand elle arrive._" Lâcha Evan avec un soupir, agacé sans doute par leur petit jeu.

La remarque y mettait d'ailleurs fin, les inflexions subtiles de l'héritier Rosier lui suggérant vivement d'arrêter. Alors, avec impatience, il se retourna vers les deux jumeaux Rosier, grimaçant. La Serpentarde ne semblait pas s'émouvoir un seul instant de son agacement, bien au contraire, tandis que les sourcils d'Evan se fronçaient au-dessus d'un regard d'encre.

"_Bonjour Rosier._"

Alors qu'il lui concédait la manche, un sourire satisfait s'épanouit sur les lèvres de la fille qui lui tendit le grimoire, et à la bonne page. Elle devenait tout de suite plus aimable lorsqu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait, la princesse Rosier. Simeon, lui, préférait l'autre, sans doute moins jolie mais plus acide et plus mordante. A la femme, il préférait la sorcière, plus franche. Et la trouvait plus intéressante qu'avec ses jolis atours de Sang Pur hypocrite. Les minauderies, ça ne lui allait pas au teint.

"_Je l'avais déjà lu de toute façon._" Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il ne la remercia pas, ne répondit rien, refusant de lui faire cet honneur. Qu'il lui concède le point était une chose. Qu'il l'admette tout haut en était une autre. Et puisqu'elle était d'une telle mauvaise foi avec lui, il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi il se priverait d'en faire autant. Il ne replongea pas non plus dans la lecture de son grimoire, reportant son attention vers la fenêtre. Une mère était en train de pleurnicher, serrant son fils dans ses bras. De la graine moldue à n'en pas douter. La femme portait un ... comment disaient ces idiots de Sans-Magie déjà ? Ah, oui. Un tailleur. Un nom ridicule pour un vêtement tout aussi ridicule.

Machinalement, sa main lissa le tissu coûteux de sa robe de sorcier avant qu'une nouvelle grimace ne torde ses traits élégants et qu'il ne tire le rideau, leur épargnant à tous la vue de ce spectacle navrant. Quelle pitié que 'ça' puisse entrer à Poudlard. A Durmstrang, au moins, on savait ce qu'était un vrai sorcier.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Regulus Black et Severus Rogue pour entrer à leur tour, suivis de Neemias Avery et d'Eve Zabini. Cette dernière, le sourire aguicheur et le regard langoureux derrière ses longs cils d'or, s'était emparé du bras de l'autre et collée à lui, elle lui murmurait quelque chose qui semblait l'amuser assez pour qu'il en sourie largement. La sensuelle allumeuse, elle, avait moins de retenue en revanche et riait à gorge déployée, faisant profiter de son hilarité à tout le compartiment - et probablement à ceux qui y étaient adjacents.

"_Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?_" S'enquit Rosier fille, le nez froncé de déplaisir.

Sous les politesses usées de l'aristocratie sorcière, Rosier fille et Eve n'étaient jamais parvenues à s'accorder. Trop de talent pour trop de différences sans doute. Car lorsque la brune avait la prestance froide et hautaine des reines, la blonde avait le charme brillant et bruyant des nymphes et si l'une agaçait l'autre par ses minauderies, l'autre trouvait la première pas assez femme à son goût. Alors, pour s'épargner le déplaisir d'être le seul à perdre leurs petits jeux, Simeon prenait toujours garde à se ranger du côté de la fille Zabini. Voir se peindre la contrariété chez Siwan Rosier à chaque fois qu'il soutenait la blonde Serpentarde malgré tous ses principes valait bien de supporter ses bavardages.

"_Nous venons de croiser Valerian, les bras pleins de cette empotée de Davies.  
_- _Fort hilarant en effet_, grinça Regulus, contrarié qu'Eve ose le bousculer pour s'installer sur la banquette. Mais même s'il descendait d'une des plus vieilles lignées de sorciers, il restait, de deux ans, leur cadet à tous.  
- _Ce n'est qu'un Mêlé.  
_- _Ce qui, bien évidemment, n'est pas le cas des Zabini._" Glissa sournoisement Regulus. C'était un Black. Tout de même.

Certaines rumeurs courraient sur la pureté des Zabini. Quand certaines familles se faisaient une raison, tirant leur prestige d'autres qualités, ce n'était pas le cas de celle d'Eve qui déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité comme de gallions afin d'améliorer sa réputation.

"_Notre pureté a été prouvée par un historiomage. Il n'y a pas matière à discuter là-dessus_, siffla Eve, ses beaux yeux en amande presque plissés en une ligne droite.  
- _Certains ont besoin de prouver les choses, n'est-ce pas Regulus ?_"

Et cette remarque assassine venait de Siwan Rosier, un sourire fielleux aux lèvres.

Dans le cercle fermé des familles pures, il fallait bien plus que de somptueuses réceptions et des meetings anti-moldus pour faire ses preuves.

* * *

"_Vite !_"

L'intonation était anxieuse, à la limite de sombrer dans l'angoisse. Merlin, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû écouter Mary lorsque celle-ci avait assuré qu'ils seraient largement à l'heure pour le départ du Poudlard Express. Largement, mais bien sûr ! Et Salazar Serpentard adorait les enfants de moldus ! Jetant un regard derrière elle, la Poufsouffle soupira d'agacement lorsqu'elle constata que, non contente de la mettre en retard, sa mère ne semblait guère s'en émouvoir.

"_Vite !_"

Phillis arracha presque la cage de son rat des mains de son frère qu'elle déposa sur le chariot. Son geste, brusque, arracha une plainte outrée au garçon et déclencha les hostilités chez Mary.

"_Phillis, ça suffit. Tu nous obliges à venir à Londres aux heures de pointe pour ton école ridicule alors ne sois pas désagréable !_" Morigéna la rousse moldue, le nez froncé et les yeux plissés de mécontentement.

Et du côté de son père, celui-ci lui souriait d'un air désolé, mais ne semblait pas décidé à prendre parti. Agacée d'être ainsi tenue pour responsable alors qu'elle avait dit et redit qu'ils devaient partir plus tôt, elle s'empara avec autorité du chariot.

"_Je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard. Inutile de vous presser pour m'accompagner._"

Dans ses mots, la jeune fille tenta d'y insuffler toute la patience et toute la tolérance qu'il lui était possible. Autant pour l'effort, car la tentative fut loin d'être convaincante et sa mère fronça plus encore ses sourcils, si c'était possible.

"_Ne sois pas ..._, tenta-t-elle avant de réaliser que la jeune fille l'ignorait pour foncer vers la foule compacte sans lui prêter plus d'attention : _Phillis !_"

Mais Phillis n'entendit jamais la suite du sermon, passant à travers le mur magique pour arriver sur le quai. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un sorcier en tenue ocre la pressa de monter à bord du train avant le départ. Sans pitié pour les retardataires, le train mugit, claironnant son départ imminent et Phillis courut jusqu'à la porte la plus proche. Les quelques mètres qui l'éloignaient du Poudlard Express semblaient s'étirer impitoyablement, se liguant avec son chariot trop lourd pour l'empêcher de monter à temps.

Soudain, de la porte, elle vit Theron sauter hors du train alors que Holly Williams protestait. S'avançant à grandes enjambées, il l'aida à pousser le chariot qui buta contre le marchepied avec un "clang" sonore.

"_Tu es complètement fou, Scamander ! Et si tu avais raté le train, toi aussi, comment aurais-tu fait, hein ?_ s'époumonait la préfète, les joues aussi rouges qu'une salamandre.  
- _Aide-nous à monter les malles, Williams, au lieu de vociférer._"

Et bien qu'elle ne soit en rien responsable des actes et des paroles de Theron, ce fut elle que la Poufsouffle décida de foudroyer d'un regard noir. Pressée par l'urgence, Phillis opta pour l'indifférence alors qu'elle s'emparait de sa seconde malle et montait dans le train avec l'aide de son camarade. Elle aurait bien le temps de gérer les crises de colère de sa préfète une fois qu'elle serait certaine qu'elle irait à Poudlard.

"_Mince ! Mickey !_"

Sans se soucier de bloquer le couloir, la Poufsouffle lâcha sa malle au milieu du passage, se retournant juste à temps pour voir Theron sauter agilement sur le marchepied, entrer dans le train qui démarrait lentement avant de lui agiter la cage sous le nez. La jeune fille souffla bruyamment son soulagement tout en replaçant d'un geste les cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux gris.

"_Tête de linotte._"

Elle accueillit la remarque avec un haussement d'épaules avant de récupérer la précieuse cage. Bien sûr, certains auraient argué que, tout magique qu'il soit, ce n'était jamais_ qu'un_ rat. Mais c'était son premier animal - et Merlin savait qu'elle avait voulu un animal toute sa vie ! -. Sa famille manquait de moyens pour lui offrir un chat ou un hibou mais son père avait tenu à lui offrir un animal magique lorsqu'elle avait eu ses BUSEs, s'opposant, pour une fois, à la décision maternelle. Le choix s'était donc porté sur ce gros rat au poil grège. Un choix que Phillis n'avait pas manqué d'approuver et d'apprécier lorsqu'elle avait constaté la réaction terrifiée de sa mère.

"_Tête de linotte ? Tête de linotte !_ s'étouffait Williams, plus rouge que le blason des lions : _C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire alors qu'elle a failli manquer le train ?_"

Cette fille avait toujours eu un sens aigu de ce qu'il fallait, ou ne fallait pas, faire. Et, en toute honnêteté, cela la rendait parfaitement assommante.

"_Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma faute_, fit remarquer Phillis en roulant des yeux : _Et puis, tout est bien qui finit bien, je suis dans le train et en route pour Poudlard. Haut les cœurs, Williams !_"

Soit dit en passant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Poudlard prévoyait-il des navettes supplémentaires pour ceux qui avaient le malheur de rater le train ou n'avait-on plus qu'à attendre comme un malheureux sur le quai 9 3/4 que l'année se termine ? Car il était hors de question que Phillis remette les pieds chez ses parents avant l'été prochain. Oui, elle les aimait mais leur famille était de celles qui se supportaient mieux à distance.

"_Tu sais qui a été nommé Capitaine, cette année ?_"

Elle se pencha pour ramasser son bagage, cédant le passage à un duo de Serpentards visiblement pressés. Merlin, c'était sûrement la malle avec ses grimoires. Elle aurait mieux fait de la laisser à Theron, celle-ci. Soufflant, elle se courba en arrière, soutenant le poids de son corps, afin d'avancer jusqu'au compartiment où son ami la menait.

"_Avery, je suppose ? Depuis le départ de Goyle, il est le candidat le plus logique._"

Après tout, malgré son caractère détestable, il était celui qui rassemblerait le plus de suffrages chez les joueurs de Serpentard. Il semblait assez logique que Slughorn le choisisse, non ?

"_Jones.  
_- _Jones ?_"

C'était une blague, non ?

"_Jones._"

Phillis éclata de rire, laissant libre court à son hilarité.

Elle était sûre que ça n'avait pas plu à certains. Non seulement Jones était une fille et une Sang Mêlé, détails qui ne pouvaient que hérisser le poil de ce sexiste d'Avery, mais en plus, elle était plus jeune que lui. Et lui piquait donc, littéralement, le poste de capitaine. Cette nomination ressemblait à une blague. Une blague très drôle et très amusante dont Phillis ne pouvait qu'apprécier l'ironie.

* * *

"_Tu as lu la Gazette de Jeudi dernier ?_"

Neuf minutes et quarante-deux secondes. C'était exactement le temps que Zoya avait mis avant de lui poser la question. Vega le savait, elle l'avait compté, surveillant la course de son gousset comme on surveillerait le compte à rebours d'une bombe. Peut-être que c'était très précisément ce qu'était cette question, en fait. Une bombe. Une bombe que la Serdaigle, malgré toute son intelligence, ne savait pas comment désamorcer.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens.  
Seulement, il n'existait aucun manuel pour traiter ce genre de situations. C'était tellement fou, tellement absurde. Illogique.

"_Oui. Bien sûr._"

Le ton était prudent. Elle tâtait le terrain, repoussant le moment où il faudrait donner la réponse que Zoya attendait. Des situations délicates, Vega en avait déjà vécu. Mais là ... là, c'était trop. Alors elle replongea vers son sac. Merlin, où était passé son grimoire ? Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié sur sa table de chevet. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'attendre que ses parents pensent à le lui envoyer par hibou pour avoir la fin de son roman.

"_Et ?  
_- _Et quoi ?  
_- _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
_- _Il faut laisser faire le Ministère._"

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient vraiment faire quelque chose. Elles n'étaient jamais que des apprenties, même pas 'vraiment' des sorcières. Ca ... ça ne les concernait pas vraiment. Pas encore. Et dans un an, toute cette histoire abracadabrante serait réglée depuis longtemps. C'était sûr.

"_Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de l'enquête._"

Vega fronça les sourcils devant la réflexion. L'insistance de Zoya commençait à être agaçante. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien compris que son amie lui demandait quelle conduite avoir. Mais elle n'en savait rien. Et ne voyait pas pourquoi ça aurait été à elle de trouver la solution.

"_Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, par Merlin_, soupira-t-elle en tirant du sac le grimoire qu'elle cherchait.  
- _Je ne sais pas.  
_- _Et bien, moi non plus. Ca se trouve, elle ne reviendra même pas._"

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une famille décidait de retirer son enfant de Poudlard. Rien que l'année dernière, au retour des vacances de printemps, il avait manqué trois élèves. Deux Poufsouffles et un Serpentard. Les parents, moldus, avaient refusé que leurs enfants retournent à l'école de sorcellerie. Ca avait nourri les conversations pendant des semaines. Qui aurait cru possible que ce genre de choses puisse arriver ? La scolarité à Poudlard, pour les sorciers britanniques, était une chose sacro-sainte.

"_Je ne sais pas ... Tu crois ? Lorsqu'elle a répondu à mon hibou, elle n'avait pas l'air de dire qu'elle abandonnait Poudlard. Sa mère ne la laisserait pas faire ça._"

Haussant une épaule, Vega n'avoua pas qu'elle n'avait pas osé écrire à son amie. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver les mots adéquats, ceux qui ne sonneraient pas ridiculement creux ou stupides. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on disait dans ce genre de circonstances ?

"_Pffiou ! C'est l'horreur dans le couloir !_"

A l'entrée de la petite brune, les deux filles sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'arrivante. Mais, contrairement à leur habitude, elles ne lui sautèrent pas dessus pour réclamer des nouvelles. Non, elles la dévisagèrent, gênées et incapables de dire quoi que ce soit.

"_Davies est en train d'agresser Valerian, je le plains._"

Faisant léviter sa malle devant elle, la brunette s'installa dans le compartiment, s'asseyant sur la banquette après que Vega lui eut fait précipitamment de la place.

"_Les filles, dites quelque chose. Vous me faites peur là.  
_- _Je ... Comment ..._"

Mais Vega ne trouva aucune suite qui la satisfasse. Comment s'étaient passées les vacances ? Comment allait-elle ? Autant de questions qui lui brûlaient la langue mais qui lui paraissaient totalement déplacées étant donné les circonstances. Elle était vraiment mauvaise pour ce genre de choses, et la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulue était de faire une bourde. De retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

"_Tu ouvres la bouche et, en secouant la langue, tu fais des mots._"

La blague qui les aurait fait rire en temps normal tomba si lamentablement à l'eau que Vega en entendit presque le 'flop' qui accompagna sa chute. Zoya, pourtant public facile, avait à peine osé sourire avant d'adopter une expression plus neutre et contrite, comme si son geste constituait une offense ultime. Replaçant ses cheveux bruns, Sue soupira. Visiblement, elle avait compris que ni l'une, ni l'autre n'arrivait à se dépêtrer de cette situation ou n'osait même le faire sans son accord.

"_Hey, on ne va pas faire ce truc stupide où vous ne dites rien et où je me mets à pleurer comme une môme. J'ai assez pleuré pour les années à venir, d'accord ?_ protesta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- _Tu ... es sûre que ça va ?_"

En voyant Sue inspirer profondément, Vega crut un moment, un désagréablement long moment, que son amie allait fondre en larmes. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu, finalement. Des pleurs auraient été plus simples à gérer que son sourire 'coûte-que-coûte' qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Quant au hochement de tête qu'elle leur offrit comme réponse, cela ne fit que la mettre plus encore dans l'embarras. La voir faire 'comme si' ne servait qu'à augmenter leur malaise et à renforcer l'impression que leur amie allait se briser au premier coup de vent. Que, sans doute, si elles ne prenaient pas garde à leurs mots ou à leurs gestes, elles en seraient alors les responsables.

Elles. Pas les sociopathes qui avaient massacré son père et son frère.

Par chance, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit sur Randall qui la réclamait pour la réunion des préfets. Trop heureuse d'échapper à cette situation insoluble, Vega s'excusa auprès de ses amies, promettant de revenir après. Et ce fut sans doute par culpabilité qu'elle les embrassa sur la joue toutes les deux. Zoya pour l'abandonner seule avec Sue et sa tristesse. Sue ... parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir et que cela la désolait elle-même.

* * *

**Merci à toutes et à tous de suivre cette histoire !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Mnesyah

**Petits maux de 'Syah :** Deux mois, presque trois, pour pondre un chapitre qui était déjà bien entamé. J'ai honte. xD Pour ma défense, j'ai eu des projets à rendre, des partiels à passer, etc. Et j'ai commencé mon stage il y a un mois (oui, d'accord, mes trois semaines de vacances en Juillet ont été absorbées dans une sorte de trou noir temporel). /3615mylife/ En tous cas, merci à Phil qui m'a bien soutenue pour que je parvienne enfin à écrire la partie manquante. ^^ Et merci aussi aux reviewers et aux lecteurs qui ont aimé le prologue. Au passage, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur , n'hésitez pas à me laisser une adresse où vous contacter pour que je puisse vous remercier. =) La réponse aux reviews anonymes se trouve en fin de chapitre.

**Disclamers :** Mis à part certains personnages, certains sorts (oui, désolée mais chez moi, le duel ne se fait pas à coups d'Expelliarmus et de Stupefix), le scénario et une certaine conception de la magie, rien n'est à moi. Tout est à JK Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent dessus.

**Résumé général :** Ils se connaissent, ou ne se connaissent pas. Ils sont amis, ou ne le sont pas. Il y a ceux qui sont célèbres, et ceux dont on connait à peine le nom. Leur point commun ? C'est Poudlard, c'est la magie. C'est un monde en guerre. Et un choix à faire.

* * *

**De l'existence à la vie  
Chapitre 1er**

* * *

Lorsque le Gryffondor arriva, il ne fut guère surpris de voir qu'Evans était déjà là, attendant les autres tout en relisant quelques notes. Visiblement, elle prenait son rôle de préfète-en-chef très au sérieux. Plus que lui, en tous cas, qui était venu les mains dans les poches. Dans tous les sens du terme.

"_James !_"

Il sursauta, surpris par la présence de la préfète de Poufsouffle. Bien sûr, quand il avait pensé à partir devant pour la réunion des préfets, c'était avec la ferme intention de rejoindre Evans. Il n'avait pas tout à fait envisagé la possibilité qu'elle soit déjà en compagnie de quelqu'un. Et encore moins de Williams. Il aurait dû. Surtout quand celle-ci attendait, visiblement, qu'il lui fasse la bise.

Il jeta un regard à Evans qui s'était retournée vers eux et le fixait d'un air moqueur. Elle se réjouissait probablement de le voir aux prises avec Williams. Oh, il aimait bien la Poufsouffle, elle était ... gentille. Mais de là à lui faire la bise. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement amis. Voire, pas du tout. Seulement, sa fichue éducation lui susurrait traîtreusement que ça ne se faisait pas d'être grossier avec les demoiselles. Et qu'en l'occurrence, ignorer la joue qu'elle lui tendait sans pudeur le serait totalement.

"_Bonjour ..._, il toussota, mal à l'aise alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras : _Williams._"

Bien évidemment, le fait qu'il aurait été parfaitement à l'aise avec Evans dans les bras était une chose totalement différente. Après tout, il vivait dans la même tour qu'elle depuis six ans - on pouvait presque dire qu'ils vivaient ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Et se hurler dessus était seulement leur façon de communiquer.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, James ?_ demanda soudain la Poufsouffle, semblant réaliser où ils étaient.  
- _Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Potter ?_"

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait sorti les journaux de son sac, il l'avait brusquement vu devenir sérieuse, l'ambiance bon enfant qu'ils s'étaient évertués à entretenir venait de s'évaporer et Phillis attendait les dernières nouvelles du monde sorcier. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas d'abonnement à la Gazette. De ce qu'il en savait, cela venait du fait que les Sans-Magie n'avaient pas l'habitude de se faire livrer le journal par hibou et que le quartier où elle habitait en était rempli - de moldus, pas de hiboux. Alors il envoyait ses propres éditions, une fois par semaine.

S'installant sur la banquette, les jambes croisées, il l'avait attendue en silence, observant le jeu d'émotions qui passait sur son visage. La semaine n'avait pas été particulièrement agréable. Au printemps, déjà, il y avait eu ces deux parents assassinés par un sorcier. Des Sans-Magie, uniquement, mais qui avaient des enfants à Poudlard. Sûrement un fanatique, ça arrivait. Le Ministère n'aurait pas tardé à attraper ce fou - Merlin seul savait pourquoi il tuait ces gens en particulier mais personne ne s'en souciait en vérité. Seulement, ça avait grossi de façon affolante après l'incendie magique d'un orphelinat. Maintenant, ce n'était plus un taré que les Aurors devaient rechercher, mais tout un groupe. Et lorsqu'un massacre avait lieu, c'était par familles entières. Toute la communauté sorcière se demandait de qui il pouvait bien s'agir : rien n'avait été revendiqué encore.

"_La famille de Sue_, lâcha son amie, consternée par la nouvelle.  
- _Ouais. Ils ont tué le père et le frère. Coup de chance, apparemment, O'Donnell était avec sa mère ce soir-là._" Expliqua-t-il en se penchant en avant pour voir quel article, exactement, elle lisait.

Seulement, Phillis, soudainement excédée, referma brusquement le journal et soupira.

"_Skeeter se sentait obligée de donner tellement de détails morbides ?_ pesta-t-elle en froissant le papier. _On s'en fiche de la façon exacte dont ils sont morts !_ _Cet article est indécent._"

Theron était assez d'accord avec elle, mais son passif avec Rita Skeeter jouait peut-être. A l'époque où elle était encore à Poudlard, chez les Serpentards, elle et sa bande de toutous s'amusaient à épingler ses articles de mauvaise facture sur les tableaux d'information de toute l'école. Comme elle l'apprit, un peu plus tard et à ses dépends, peu de monde avait apprécié ses bulletins d'information. Les Maraudeurs, d'ailleurs, n'avaient pas du tout apprécié l'article qui concernait Pettigrew et ils ne s'étaient pas privés pour le lui faire savoir.

"_Comment est-ce que la Gazette a bien pu l'engager à ce poste ! Les sorciers ne manquent pas de journalistes à ce point, non ?  
_- _Je suppose que quand Ian Carlyle est mort, il a bien fallu le remplacer._"

Le sorcier, un ami de sa mère, était mort au début de l'été d'un accident de cheminée. Défaut de réseau mal entretenu, avait conclu l'enquête des Aurors. Il présumait que cela avait été une occasion en or pour Skeeter et qu'elle n'avait pas dû attendre longtemps avant de faire le pied de grue chez le rédacteur en chef. Cafarder et diffamer avec un maximum de portée, le rêve de sa vie sûrement.

"_Elle raconte vraiment n'importe quoi_, grimaça Phillis : _Comme son hypothèse selon laquelle les familles feraient un trafic de sorts chez les moldus. C'est ridicule au possible._"

Il acquiesça lentement avant de faire remarquer que la reporter, aussi désagréable fut-elle à ses yeux, marquait cependant un point d'importance.

"_Et lequel ?  
_- _C'est probablement beaucoup plus gros que ça en a l'air.  
_- _Merlin, Theron, ce sont sans doute des sorciers qui partent à la chasse aux moldus comme eux allaient à la chasse aux sorciers autrefois. Les incendies et les bûchers qu'ils montent à chaque fois, ce n'est pas pour rien. A mon avis, ce sont des abrutis au cerveau monté à l'envers qui veulent leur revanche sur les moldus. Ils doivent même trouver cette chasse tellement normale que ça ne leur viendrait pas à l'esprit de le revendiquer._"

Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête, acceptant l'hypothèse sans en être convaincu. D'accord, ces tarés haïssaient les moldus, mais pourquoi attaquer uniquement des familles ayant eu un membre sorcier ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement attaquer des moldus au hasard ?

"_On vit une drôle d'époque tout de même._"

Nouvel hochement de tête alors que Phillis s'emparait d'un nouveau journal, tellement perturbée qu'elle en avait oublié de regarder l'avancée de la Ligue de Quidditch. Son amie, en bonne adepte du Grand Sport, n'oubliait jamais de se tenir au courant des résultats de son équipe préférée.

"_Et ça va devenir encore plus bizarre si tu te mets à oublier que les Frelons ont joué avant-hier ..._"

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, interloquée, presque choquée. Elle cachait si mal ses sentiments qu'à travers ses grands yeux gris, il pouvait presque voir le cheminement de ses réflexions. Phillis avait toujours été un livre ouvert à portée du premier venu. Incapable de cacher quoique ce soit, dans sa gestuelle comme dans ses paroles, elle était d'une transparence effarante. Il se souvenait encore de leur rencontre, en première année, alors qu'elle lui lâchait platement qu'il racontait n'importe quoi dans son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Sourcils froncés et une remarque acide sur le bout de la langue, il lui avait demandé de répéter si elle l'osait. Et rouge, elle avait bégayé des excuses tout en expliquant à quel point il avait tord. Ca l'avait fait rire.

"_Ils jouaient seulement contre les Catapultes_." Crâna Phillis en reprenant le journal pour aller lire la section sportive de la Gazette.

Il esquissa un sourire, content de la voir rougir d'embarras. C'était un de ses grands jeux, et bonne joueuse, elle lui faisait toujours le plaisir de s'en vexer comme à l'instant, lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue avant de disparaître derrière le journal froissé. Croisant les jambes, il prit ses aises, fixant sa silhouette avec un air moqueur de gamin victorieux.

"_Et tu es en retard._" Dit-elle soudain d'un ton dégagé.

Mais, même sans voir son expression, il la devinait sans mal en train de se mordre la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher d'en dire trop.

" _S'il veut voir mon père, il n'a qu'à lui envoyer une invitation._"

Après tout, c'était bien ça qu'ils voulaient tous, non ? Rencontrer le grand, célèbre et aimable Newton Scamander. Il aurait beau faire ce qu'il voulait, jusqu'à renier le naturalisme magique, les gens ne verraient jamais que la silhouette de son paternel et un moyen de s'en approcher. Ca le dégoûtait.

"_Theron, c'est toi qu'il veut voir.  
- Et bien évidemment, le fait que je sois le fils du 'si célèbre' Newt Scamander n'y est pour rien._"

Elle soupira comme une mère qui n'arrive pas à croire que son marmot puisse dire des choses aussi stupides. Puis, repliant le journal, elle le fixa avec un sourire indulgent et doux.

"_Tu as beau être intelligent, tu as des réactions extraordinairement stupides, tu le sais ? Tu es un des élèves les plus prometteurs de notre promotion, c'est normal qu'il te veuille dans son club._"

Par-dessus la courbe tendre de ses lèvres roses, ses yeux perle lui renvoyaient à la figure le reflet d'un gamin perdu dans l'ombre envahissante d'un père célèbre et il ne put rien faire d'autre que grogner son désaccord. Que les émotions de Phillis s'inscrivent à fleur de peau lui faisait fréquemment oublier qu'elle n'avait pas plus de mal à comprendre à les gens et leurs motivations.

* * *

"_Geilis McAnnàdh !_"

Curieuse comme tous ses comparses, Siwan tourna la tête pour réussir à apercevoir la fillette. Celle-ci s'avançait vers l'estrade, fixant d'un air anxieux le Choixpeau rapiécé. Les regards curieux qui la dévisageaient ne devaient guère aider à calmer ses angoisses, songea la Serpentarde, l'œil dédaigneux fixé sur Zabini qui pérorait sur le prestige d'un tel ou d'un tel enfant, jugeant les noms et les lignées comme si son Sang lui offrait de telles prérogatives.

"_Vas-tu te taire ou devons-nous t'apprendre les bonnes manières, Zabini ?_" Siffla la brune avec agacement avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers l'estrade.

La petite fixait la foule avec de grands yeux noirs, semblant se demander s'il valait mieux éviter les mouvements ou s'il était préférable de s'enfuir sans plus tarder. Comme chaque année, la Répartition éveillait en elle un soupçon de tendresse et de nostalgie. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement, même sept années plus tard, l'angoisse qui lui avait rongé les sangs alors qu'elle s'efforçait de conserver un maintien digne et fier. Contrairement aux Black ou aux Malefoy dont la tradition ne pouvait s'inscrire qu'en vert et argent, ce n'était pas la crainte de voir se fermer les portes de Serpentard qui avait fait palpiter son cœur. Si Père avait été un disciple du Serpent, Mère, elle, avait fait ses armes parmi les ouailles de Poufsouffle (bien évidemment, à cette époque, le respect des vieilles familles persistait encore dans toutes les Maisons). Ils n'auraient rien eu contre le fait que leurs enfants soient Répartis ici ou ailleurs.

Mais pour elle qui n'avait jamais vécu qu'avec Evan, elle avait craint au delà de toute raison d'être séparée de lui. Elle se rappelait également de la main de son frère qui étreignait la sienne, leurs doigts les nouant l'un à l'autre plus sûrement qu'un sortilège d'enchaînement. Lui non plus n'avait pas voulu se séparer d'elle. Et, au milieu de la nuit, après le soulagement de pouvoir s'installer à la même table que sa moitié et le plaisir d'un dîner moins solennel qu'à la maison, elle s'était glissée dans le lit d'Evan où, nichée dans ses bras, ils avaient enfin pu s'endormir avec la certitude que rien ne pourrait plus les séparer désormais.

"_Serpentard !_"

C'est avec sobriété mais non moins d'enthousiasme que les Serpents, Siwan incluse, accueillirent leur nouvelle recrue. Celle-ci alla s'installer parmi les autres nouveaux de première année. C'était l'usage chez eux, chaque année avait son espace et ses places à respecter à la grande table de Serpentard. Les plus jeunes se trouvaient ainsi sous l'œil vigilant du professeur Slughorn tandis que les plus âgés pouvaient vaquer à leurs discussions et à leurs affaires à l'autre bout. Dans les autres Maisons, chacun s'installait où il le souhaitait, sans aucune considération pour le respect des aînés ou la hiérarchie - et justement, le tout jeune McKinnon venait de s'installer au milieu d'un groupe de cinquième année chez les Gryffondors. Mais, comme on prenait soin de l'inculquer ici, si les autres avaient décidé de renier toute bienséance, ce n'était pas le problème des Serpents.

"_Kaleigh Robbins !_"

L'appel de McGonagall n'eut aucune réponse.

"_Kaleigh Robbins ?_"

Toujours pas.

Parmi les rangs des nouveaux venus, Siwan pouvait les voir se scruter les uns les autres comme si cette Kaleigh Robbins pouvait brusquement jaillir d'une poche. A sa gauche, Severus lui glissa à l'oreille que c'était étonnant. Elle acquiesça. Jusqu'ici, il était déjà arrivé que certains élèves ne reviennent pas, des Nés-de-moldus dont les parents avaient peur - comme si leurs petits 'trucs' de moldus pouvaient les protéger de la magie. Mais les Robbins étaient des Mêlés, leur père travaillait au Magenmagot. Siwan le savait assez pour avoir souvent entendu Père tempêter à propos du juriste et de ses principes moraux bien trop rigides.

"_Kaleigh Robbins ?_"

La directrice de Gryffondor jeta un regard vers Dumbledore avant de se reprendre et de continuer son appel. Cependant, l'absence de la fille Robbins venait de délier les langues dans la Grande Salle. Et celle de Zabini également.

"_On ne perd guère au change de toute façon_, piaillait-elle à Evan. _Vu les parents, elle aurait probablement fini à Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor.  
_- _Notre mère était une Poufsouffle._" Lâcha froidement son frère en s'éloignant subtilement de la blonde alors que celle-ci se rapprochait.

Situation qui, en temps normal, aurait fortement amusé Siwan. Rien ne l'émerveillait plus que l'obstination qu'Eve Zabini mettait à séduire Evan quand celui-ci passait son temps à repousser ses avances - quand il les voyait. Cependant, il s'agissait de la Répartition. Une cérémonie officielle à laquelle Serpentard se devait d'être irréprochable.

"_Eve, cesse donc de parler et suis la Répartition._"

Soley O'Neill, préfet comme elle, venait d'intervenir, apparemment tout aussi agacé par le babillage de la blonde et par l'image qu'elle renvoyait d'eux. Et en jetant un œil vers la table des professeurs, Siwan put constater que leur directeur regardait vers eux avec approbation. Slughorn, tout bon vivant qu'il fût, avait toujours eu un souci très aigu des bonnes manières et des usages, ainsi qu'il convenait à un Serpentard. C'était, dans leur Maison, l'un des devoirs des préfets de s'assurer que tous connaissent et respectent l'étiquette.

Lorsque Terence Wellington, envoyé à Serdaigle, fut réparti, McGonagall emporta avec elle le tabouret et le Choixpeau et sur les mots du directeur ("Avant que toute chose ne soit dite, dînons. Bon appétit !"), les plats apparurent en abondance sur les quatre tables en même temps que les conversations.

"_Alors, lequel est lequel à votre avis ?_ demanda Cecily Wenlock, une de leurs camarades de septième année, en faisant passer la carafe de jus de citrouille.  
- _Celui-ci_, commença Avery en désignant du menton l'homme installé près du directeur de Serdaigle : _n'est sûrement pas le nouveau professeur de Botanique._"

Faisant mine de glisser quelque chose à l'oreille d'Evan, Siwan en profita pour détailler l'homme en question. Il n'était plus tout jeune, mais sa stature et ses épaules larges témoignaient d'une musculature qui avait du fondre avec l'âge. Il échangeait quelques mots avec Bringstorm, une conversation anodine vu les sourires du charmant directeur des Aigles, mais ses gestes secs trahissaient des habitudes d'Auror. Et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, croisant par hasard son regard, Siwan fut happée par les prunelles acier. La Serpentarde détourna la tête avec autant de dignité qu'elle put, luttant contre une impression de malaise. Eût-il découpé dans sa cervelle à l'athamé pour y fouiner, que la sensation n'aurait pas été différente.

"_Un Auror ?_ demanda Cecily en s'approchant : _Vous pensez que Dumbledore a réussi à obtenir un Auror comme enseignant ?  
_- _Il me fait penser à un Langue-de-Plomb plutôt._" Commenta la brune avec un air détaché qui trompa tout le monde sauf Evan.

Non pas qu'elle eût déjà expérimenté la chose, mais elle supposait que c'était ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on se faisait interroger et disséquer dans les Salles Obscures du Département des Mystères.

"_C'est une Baguette d'élite_, finit par lâcher Avery comme s'il leur livrait un secret.  
- _Comment le sais-tu ?  
_- _Père et lui se connaissent, je l'ai déjà vu au Manoir.  
_- _Pendant une fouille du Ministère, je présume._" Railla Severus avec un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

Après tout, il était connu que les Avery trempaient dans des affaires qui se seraient senties à l'étroit dans le cadre légal. Jusqu'ici, ils s'étaient toujours débrouillés pour profiter allégrement des failles juridiques mais cela n'empêchait pas certains fonctionnaires zélés d'essayer d'y fourrer leur nez de temps à autre.

"_Non, ils sont amis.  
_- _Auror, Langue-de-Plomb ou Baguette d'élite, ça ne change rien. Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu personne du Ministère ici_, fit remarquer Severus avec scepticisme.  
- _Ca se trouve, il se dit que celui-ci sera plus solide que ses prédécesseurs et durera plus longtemps que les autres. Il doit en avoir assez de devoir faire du recrutement tous les ans._" Plaisanta Cecily avec un rire clair.

Cependant, la rousse Serpentarde n'avait pas vu l'avertissement que Severus venait de glisser vers son jumeau, McIntyre et vers Avery. Siwan, pour être assise juste en face, n'avait pas pu le rater et elle se jura d'en toucher un mot à Evan dès qu'elle aurait un instant. Ou de tirer les vers du nez de son ami. Cela dépendrait du premier qu'elle arriverait à isoler.

"_L'autre doit être le nouveau Professeur de Botanique_, continua leur camarade avec entrain. _Je me demande ce qu'elle vaut.  
_- _Probablement plus que Delorme si tu veux l'avis de Cyreas._"

Cyreas détestait leur ancien professeur, rapport à un devoir noté T à cause d'une divergence d'opinions sur les utilisations de la belladone ou quelque chose comme ça. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas décoléré de la journée. Or la botanique n'était définitivement pas sa matière, devait-il n'avoir que cela à la bouche ? Visiblement oui, avait constaté Siwan lorsque cinq minutes plus tard, discutant des propriétés de la pierre de lune dans les rites de protection, il lui redémontrait pourquoi il avait raison et l'enseignant tort. Alors elle l'avait planté au milieu d'un couloir. Depuis, sans avoir jamais échangé un seul mot à ce propos, ils avaient toujours pris soin de ne pas se voir à la sortie d'une classe de Botanique.

Leur amitié, de même que leurs familles, leur savait gré de ce genre de précautions.

* * *

"_Tu devrais empiler plus de nourriture dans ton assiette._"

Lorsque Sue releva la tête, ayant fini de se servir d'une généreuse quantité de tarte à la citrouille, ce fut pour croiser le regard désapprobateur de Zoya. Bien que née de sang mêlé, sa meilleure amie n'en restait pas moins la benjamine de Petra Verevkina, la crème de la crème de la bonne société de la Russie sorcière à ce qu'on lui avait dit. Personne n'avait jamais trop su comment Jon Floys, Auror dégingandé au sourire timide et ni vraiment beau, ni vraiment charmeur, était parvenu à faire abandonner patrie, famille et héritage à cette fille de ducs au Sang Pur. Une chose était certaine, cependant, c'est qu'ayant abandonné les mondanités, Mrs Floys n'en avait pas moins oublié son éducation. Une éducation que Zoya se plaisait à partager avec eux par quelques remarques bien senties comme à l'instant.

"_C'est sûr que tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la classe de ton petit doigt lorsque tu bois ton thé"_ se moqua Randall en remuant son auriculaire.

Avec leur préfet, tout ce coin de la table se mit à rire alors que Vega offrait un sourire amusé à leur amie. Sue, en revanche, avait moins de retenue - ou peut-être moins de pitié - et son rire résonna avec le reste des Serdaigles. Zoya s'était renfrognée, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, mais Sue savait qu'elle ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur. Plus depuis le Noël de leur deuxième année.

"_Screugneugneu.  
_- _Oh, allez, Zoya ! Tu admettras que tu es ab-so-lu-ment tordante_, temporisa Vega alors qu'elle-même donnait une bourrade amicale à la dernière née Floys.  
- _Ris donc, saleté. Tu n'en menais pas large lorsque tu étais à la maison !_"

La protestation, en attirant l'attention et la curiosité de tous les septièmes années de la table, la fit stopper net dans son rire. Zoya n'allait pas oser tout de même ? ... Dans le doute, la fusiller du regard ne pourrait pas jouer en sa défaveur et Sue ne se priva pas. Bien au contraire. Mais sa meilleure amie ... peut-être faudrait-il songer à lancer un appel d'offres, proposer des auditions pour un poste qui, bientôt, très bientôt, se libèrerait, non ? Bref. Sa meilleure amie afficha un sourire satisfait avant de pointer une fourchette accusatrice vers elle. Merlin, elle allait vraiment oser.

"_Elle_, cette saleté en riait rien qu'au souvenir, _s'est littéralement liquéfiée lorsqu'elle est venue à la maison cet été. Et Vega, c'était à peine mieux._"

Décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, Sue se jeta sur sa voisine, tendant de plaquer sa main contre la bouche de celle-ci. Zoya, rieuse, se débattait pour essayer de lui échapper. Et contre toute attente, l'attaque vint d'ailleurs.

"_N'est-ce pas qu'il est confortable le torse d'Ivan, Sue ?_"

Un sourire léger flottait sur le visage de Vega alors qu'elle sauçait négligemment un morceau de pain dans le ragoût qu'elle terminait à peine - la Serdaigle prenait toujours ses repas avec une lenteur affligeante. Elle-même était trop absourdie par la traîtrise de son amie mais Zoya soupira bruyamment, prête à faire une remarque et à râler que la préfète venait de casser tout son effet.

"_Tu as encore le béguin pour lui, O'Donnell ?_ l'interrompit un Randall surpris, en roulant des yeux.  
- _Elle aussi croyait qu'elle avait grandi._"

Elle sentit très distinctement le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsque le préfet tourna la tête vers elle, amusé. Et Zoya n'hésita pas à se joindre aux deux larrons :

"_Enfin, il y a du mieux avec l'époque où tu bégayais on-ne-savait-quoi. Maintenant, il sait que tu peux aligner une phrase entière sans bafouiller.  
- Ah ? _s'enquit Emily Brown, curieuse comme Pandore.  
_- Elle a très exactement dit : Merlin, maintenant, je peux mourir sans rien regretter._"

Si elle avait pu (ou plutôt si elle avait s), elle aurait sans doute transplané le plus loin possible de Poudlard, voire de l'Ecosse. Et d'ailleurs, la désartibulation n'était sans doute pas si terrible. Pas quand elle avait à subir - à nouveau - le souvenir de cette journée humiliante. Modeste, Ivan avait feint de ne rien voir (et Sue ne savait pas exactement si elle devait en être soulagée ou vexée) mais ça n'avait pas empêché Zoya et Vega de se moquer d'elle. Ou d'essayer de provoquer les rencontres entre elle et le frère Floys. Sous leurs sourires innocents, ces deux-là étaient plus sournoises que des Kelpys. Elles auraient volontiers mérité une place à Serpentard. Humpf.

Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Ivan avait été son premier amour (à sens unique, cela dit) et qu'il persistait à rester aussi attirant que dans ses souvenirs de gamine énamourée.

"_Vous êtes vaches de me mettre ça sur le dos alors que c'était LUI qui se baladait torse nu dans la maison !_" se plaignit-elle avec une moue boudeuse tandis que tout le coin de table s'esclaffait joyeusement : "_Mes petits yeux innocents ne sont pas habitués à tant de stupre. Il faut dire que mon frère, il. "_

Elle se stoppa brusquement, la réalité la percutant avec autant de violence qu'un sort et l'air désertant impitoyablement ses poumons. A ses côtés, Zoya posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle ne remarqua même pas, trop occupée à endiguer les pleurs qui tentaient de la submerger. Merlin, elle avait juré de ne pas pleurer. Ca ne ramènerait ni Papa, ni Calvin. C'était parfaitement _inutile_. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle se força à inspirer lentement, luttant contre le noeud douloureux qui lui obstruait la gorge.

"_Hey, Sue ?_"

Ce fut la pression inquiète de la main de sa meilleure amie sur son épaule qui attira son attention plus que les mots qu'elle entendait à peine. S'efforçant à esquisser un sourire pour rassurer Zoya (ça allait passer, ça _devait_ passer), elle ne réussit à offrir qu'une grimace mal assurée et vacillante à leurs mines inquiètes.

S'ils ne cessaient pas de la regarder comme ça, elle allait finir par s'effondrer totalement. Et elle n'avait rien moins envie que de se mettre à pleurer au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

Zoya sembla parvenir à la même conclusion car elle se leva et sa main quitta l'épaule pour lui toucher la main. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts se nouèrent fortement, presque violemment, à ceux de son amie alors qu'elle se levait, s'obligeant à opposer une parfaite neutralité aux autres élèves qui les dévisageaient. Elle avait assez à supporter avec leurs mines compatissantes depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds sur le Quai Neuf ¾ sans qu'une scène vienne raviver leur pitié.

Sue était si occupée à ne pas s'effondrer au milieu d'un couloir, ravalant sanglots et douleur avec férocité, qu'elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du heurtoir en bronze caqueter sa satisfaction en leur cédant le passage. Sans la lâcher et sans s'arrêter, Zoya la traîna, littéralement, jusqu'au dortoir où l'obligeant à s'installer sur un des lits de leur nouveau dortoir, elle lui balança à la figure :

"_Action ou vérité ?_"

Sue cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Avant que ne vienne la compréhension.

"_Action ou vérité, Sue._"

Elle n'avait envie ni de l'un, ni de l'autre cependant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'épancher, de pleurer ou de parler. Elle voulait juste enterrer tout ça dans un coin, le plus loin et le plus profondément possible. Et oublier. Oui, oublier. Peut-être que ça atténuerait la douleur, non ?

"_Tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix. Action ou vérité ?_"

Zoya avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Pas vraiment. Pas après avoir forcé Zoya à parler après ce fameux Noël qui avait vu leur première dispute. Ca n'avait jamais été une règle officiellement établie entre les trois Serdaigles. Mais aucune d'elles ne s'était jamais dérobée parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'elles avaient trouvé pour aborder les sujets délicats. Toutes Aiglonnes qu'elles soient, elles n'étaient pas douées pour gérer ce genre de choses. Pour dire les choses.

"_Vérité._" soupira-t-elle finalement.

Les muscles de son dos étaient tellement tendus qu'ils lui faisaient mal. Mais sous le regard inquiet de Zoya, elle n'osait pas bouger, craignant la question qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber comme on craint de se prendre un coup en pleine figure.

"_Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?  
_- _Si …_" déclara-t-elle mollement

Ce n'était pas en Zoya et Vega qu'elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle craignait de s'effondrer et de ne plus savoir comment se remettre sur ses jambes. De sombrer tout à fait si elle se laissait aller.

"_Vérité_, lança immédiatement Zoya en s'asseyant sur une des malles - peut-être celle d'Emily si elle en jugeait par les gravures qui s'écartèrent brusquement sur le bois pour ne pas se faire écraser.  
- _Pourquoi ?_"

Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi _elle_ ? Egoïstement, elle aurait préféré que ça arrive à une autre famille, une bande d'inconnus. N'importe qui tant que c'était loin de sa famille, loin de chez elle. Loin de son univers.

"_Je ne sais pas, Sue. Je ne sais pas._"

Zoya s'approcha soudain l'enveloppant dans une étreinte étroite et chaude, réconfortante. Surprise par cet accès de tendresse, elle ne sut pas comment réagir, restant les bras ballants et le dos excessivement raide. Mais sa meilleure amie, loin de s'en offusquer, resserra l'embrassade.

"_Action ou vérité ?_ souffla-t-elle à son oreille.  
- _Action.  
_- _Pleure. Je t'aiderai à te relever si tu trébuches._"

Alors Sue pleura en s'agrippant Zoya de toutes ses forces.

* * *

**Akiko :** Si tu savais comme ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Quand je l'ai reçue, j'étais en plein dans une prise de tête au niveau d'un projet à rendre. Je crois que les gens de mon groupe m'ont un peu prise pour une folle. Mais j'assume !

Je suis contente que tu apprécies le fait que j'essaie de suivre toutes les maisons. Pour tout t'avouer, le fait que Rowling ne mette en avant que Gryffondor (et Serpentard comme faire-valoir) m'a toujours horripilée et doit être cause que, même en adorant toutes les maisons, Gryffondor reste celle que j'aime le moins. xD Tu aimes les Serdaigles donc ? ^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies Vega, Sue et Zoya. D'ailleurs, on les revoit dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'elles te plaisent toujours autant ! ^^

**Ellfoy :** Merci beaucoup ! Comme je l'ai dit tantôt : j'aime toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Et je suis contente que tu me dises que les caractères sont facilement distinguables. J'avais un peu peur que tous mes personnages se ressemblent. xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le prologue. =)

**Merci à tous et à toutes de suivre cette fanfic !**


End file.
